


I'm Coming Home

by Lilalau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 7, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It just happened, M/M, This wasn't supposed to be like this, but my otp is kinda alive, i hate that Adam is dead, i wanted something cheerful after s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: Matt goes back home after discovering that the Earth has been saved by Voltron. He catches up with everything that has happened since he was last there.





	I'm Coming Home

When Matt saw the message that said that Voltron had saved Earth from the Galra, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t actually believe it until he was back on his home planet and he was hugging Pidge and his parents in front of the five mechanical lions. Seeing his sibling again, after thinking they were dead for three years was one of the most intense experiences he had ever lived.

The first few days on Earth passed in a haze. He stood with Pidge, taking turns with his parents to stay with them at the hospital while they recovered. After five days in there, Pidge couldn’t wait to get out of that room and go home for a bit. That was also the first day Matt was out of the hospital for the whole day. In the past days, he had seen the other paladins and asked about what had happened since he had left, however, he still hadn’t seen Shiro.

Technically, Matt hadn’t seen Shiro since the Kerberos mission, given that, apparently, when he had been on the Castle of Lions, it hadn’t been Shiro. But now he was in the same body he had seen last... although it was real Shiro instead of a clone. Matt was still confused about everything that had happened with Shiro and, honestly, who could blame him, but the point was that he wanted to see him. He knew that Adam had died fighting for Earth but he wasn’t sure about how Shiro was dealing with it.

He decided to go first to the monument, where people went to show their respects to the fallen soldiers, after all, not only he had also known Adam and he hadn’t visited his grave yet, but some of his old classmates were also buried in that place. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to be there, knowing that he had spent there a lot of time before the last battle; but he wasn’t surprised when he found him. Matt could see his figure, focusing first on the arm floating next to his body and his now full white hair.

Matt stood there for a bit until Shiro turned around and faced him. He had obviously heard him enter, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Matt to be the first one to talk.

“I-I um... I just wanted to show my respects... I didn’t know you-you were... I mean... I’ll leave alone if you wanna...” Matt said nervously, trying to make a bit of sense. Shiro, however, laughed at his anxiousness.

“It’s okay, I was leaving anyway. It’s good to see you, Matt.” Shiro started walking out of the room, but Matt stopped him.

“Could you, maybe, stay for a bit?” The truth was, Matt had realized that he really wasn’t sure how many old friends of his would be there, and now he wasn’t so sure he could take all the grieving he would have to go through. “I still haven’t been here; I don’t really know how many friends have... I mean, how many aren’t... well, you know.” Shiro smiled warmly and nodded, walking until he was right next to Matt.

The next couple of hours were spent looking through the names, crying, telling anecdotes, laughing... They remembered their fallen friends and talked about their space adventures while enjoying the company of the other and thanking every deity for being still alive after all they had gone through.

Little by little, they found comfort in each other. They realized how much easier was to share their pain with someone who was going through the same things than to bottle them up inside. Somehow, out of something so horrible, something beautiful was beginning.


End file.
